


Sorry

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura cries very briefly, Allura is working through some stuff, Brief mention of Lotor, F/M, brief mention of Lance - Freeform, discussions, gross I hate that guy, pining shiro, some hurt mostly comfort, takes place after the events of season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Look. We match.”“We do,” he said softly. There were several moments of silence.“I’m sorry,” he said, even softer, and sat down next to her.





	Sorry

“Does it make me look old?” His voice seemed to echo throughout the empty room, worm its way inside her head, and rattle around inside her brain until she was shaken out of her reverie and forced to answer. 

“No,” she responded, and without looking up at him, brought a strand of her hair forward, pulling it over her shoulder. “Look. We match.” 

“We do,” he said softly. There were several moments of silence. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, even softer, and sat down next to her. 

“Don’t be. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. White hair is very desirable on Altea.” 

“I didn’t mean about the joke, Princess.” 

She looked at Shiro for the first time since he entered the room, for the first time since she held his head in her hands on her lap and gave his soul back to a body. 

“It isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have done anything to stop it,” but she felt like she was failing to convince him. She was failing to convince herself. Why, she kept thinking. Why then? Why you? 

A very broken part of her, the part she buried so deep the thought was nearly drowned in her own shame: Why did you leave me? 

But she knew better than that. It wasn’t his fault. It was hers. And she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“A lot of this is actually because of me,” she said into the open, deadly quietness. 

Shiro shifted to look at her. “I saw how you worked with Lotor, Allura. I have- I witnessed some things, in a way. It wasn’t just you. Everyone trusted him, you shouldn’t–“ 

“I let him kiss me.” 

Shiro went quiet. 

“And I kissed him back,” Allura gushed out. “And now look. We nearly died facing a super weapon I helped to create. The Castle is gone. Who knows what Haggar is planning next. And I was even too distracted to notice how badly you were hurting. Lance tried to comfort me about some of this but… I cannot ignore it,” Allura rambled as tears formed in her eyes.

“He’s getting better at that,” Shiro said, surprising her a bit, as her tears spilled over. 

“Lance?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, yes, I suppose he is,” Allura managed half a laugh as she sniffled. “The mice told me… oh, I shouldn’t even be telling you this but, they told me he has a huge crush on me,” Allura sniffled again. 

“I could have told you that,” Shiro smiled gently at her. 

“I have no idea how to tell him I’m not interested. Just another thing I’ve got to learn to handle.” 

“He’s growing up, Princess. They all are. Something tells me he’s already working through it on his own.” 

Allura made a short “hm” noise in agreement. A beat of silence passed. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been so rude,” Allura sighed. 

“It isn’t rude to talk about your feelings, Princess.” 

“But you died! And I’m complaining about… boy problems to you, of all things.” 

“I’m back now,” Shiro smiled. 

Allura smiled back. “Yes,” she said, taking his hand in hers, “and please stay.” 

“I will.” 

And if Allura had listened more closely, she might have heard the bittersweet tone in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I needed to get it out of my system lol


End file.
